


Blooms in its own time

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: “Dunia entertainment emang kejam. Orang kalau modal tampang doang, cakep doang, kayaknya bakal susah deh buat survive. Kecuali kalo ada modal lain, ya ‘kan?” katanya cukup keras, memastikan kalimatnya didengar oleh lawan main drama BL-nya itu.Seperti dugaannya, langkah Wooseok langsung berhenti— anak itu memang terkadang cukup mudah untuk diprediksi— dan mata jernihnya menatap tajam ke arah Seungwoo. “Lo ngomong kayak orang jago banget ya. Nggak sadar orang-orang tuh pada suka cuma karena ada kotak-kotak nggak guna di perut lo itu?”
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 27





	Blooms in its own time

_ Seungwoo mengulurkan tangan ke arah Wooseok dengan ekspresi terbuka dan vulnerable terpeta di wajahnya. Jemari yang terulur itu tidak sampai menyentuh, karena ia ingin memberikan pria di hadapan ya itu kesempatan untuk menentukan pilihannya. _

_ Wooseok menatap telapak yang membuka ke arahnya itu, lalu pandangannya terangkat ke wajah Seungwoo. “Menurut kamu, setelah semuanya yang kamu lakuin ke aku, harusnya kamu gendong aku ke rumah nggak sih, bukan sekedar digandeng doang?” _

_ Ekspresi di wajah Seungwoo langsung terhias tertawa, lega mendengar pemberian maaf yang tersirat itu. “Ya udah ayo sini, lompat naik,” katanya sambil berbalik badan. _

_ Wooseok pun melompat ke punggung lebar itu, sekali lagi mengecap kokohnya setelah lama ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Lengannya langsung memeluk leher yang lebih tua dan wajahnya dibenamkan ke perpotongan leher. Matanya terpejam, menikmati kedekatan dengan Seungwoo ini dengan indera-inderanya yang lain, dan juga dengan hatinya.  _

“ _ CUT! _ ” seruan dari sutradara di  _ set _ itu seperti  _ cue _ yang membuat dua orang aktor itu untuk secara otomatis melepaskan diri dan  _ melompat _ (bukan sekedar berjalan) menjauh ke arah yang berbeda— berbanding terbalik dengan kedekatan yang barusan mereka pamerkan di depan kamera.

“Udah oke. Kita akhiri syuting hari ini ya! Sampai ketemu besok!”

Seolah itu adalah kata yang sudah keduanya tunggu-tunggu, mereka langsung bergegas ke sudut ruangan yang saling berseberangan, tempat  _ waiting room yang berbeda _ sudah disiapkan atas permintaan khusus mereka berdua.

Setelah ganti baju dan siap-siap pulang Seungwoo bersandar di sisi pintu ruang tunggunya, menunggu salah satu manajernya selesai mengkoordinasikan jadwal syuting untuk minggu depan dengan tim produksi. Awalnya ia hanya membicarakan hal-hal remeh dengan manajernya yang lain, serta tentang beberapa gosip yang beredar di dunia hiburan. Kemudian sudut matanya menangkap Wooseok yang tengah berjalan mendekat, hendak melewatinya bersama manajernya sendiri, dan ia pun mengubah topik pembicaraannya.

“Dunia  _ entertainment _ emang kejam. Orang kalau modal tampang doang, cakep doang, kayaknya bakal susah deh buat  _ survive _ . Kecuali kalo ada  _ modal lain _ , ya ‘kan?” katanya cukup keras, memastikan kalimatnya didengar oleh lawan main drama BL-nya itu.

Seperti dugaannya, langkah Wooseok langsung berhenti— anak itu memang terkadang cukup mudah untuk diprediksi— dan mata jernihnya menatap tajam ke arah Seungwoo. “Lo ngomong kayak orang  _ jago _ banget ya. Nggak sadar orang-orang tuh pada suka cuma karena ada kotak-kotak nggak guna di perut lo itu?”

Diam penuh ketegangan sejenak menyelimuti mereka berdua, meskipun di sekitarnya bising karena suara orang-orang membongkar peralatan syuting. Mendengar kalimat itu membuat darah Seungwoo mendidih, karena tentu saja ia sebenarnya tahu. Dan sejujurnya salah satu insekuritas terbesarnya adalah orang-orang yang mengesampingkan aktingnya cuma karena ia punya bahu lebar dan otot yang terdefinisi di abdomennya. Dan merasakan bagaimana fakta itu dilempar ke mukanya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Tapi seorang Han Seungwoo tidak akan mundur dari pertarungan, apalagi ketika  _ ia sendiri _ yang memulai. Maka ia pun tidak mau kalah, dan menjawab pedas, “kok nyolot? Emang gue ngomongin lo? Kerasa kali?”

Di tengah adu mulut itu kedua manajer mereka hanya berpandang-pandangan serba salah, terbiasa dengan pemandangan ini tapi tetap saja bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan. 

Untung saja (untung bagi para manajer malang itu tapi sial bagi Seungwoo dan Wooseok), keduanya dipanggil untuk membuat  _ Instagram story _ di akun promosional drama itu. Mereka berdua saling melotot untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum menurut dan duduk di sofa yang ditunjuk. 

“Sini. Bebas mau ngapain, Seungwoo main game terus Wooseok nonton di sebelahnya?”

Malas memikirkan skenario lainnya, keduanya menurut. Seungwoo membuka aplikasi  _ rythm game _ di ponselnya, sedangkan Wooseok menonton, dagunya bersandar di pundak Seungwoo, tangannya tergeletak seolah tidak disengaja mampir di atas paha kurus yang lebih tua. 

“Angguk sekali kalo udah siap ya,” staf dengan ponsel di tangan itu memberi aba-aba. 

Seungwoo mulai memainkan permainan itu dan Wooseok duduk semakin rapat di sisi tubuhnya, napasnya menggelitik leher Seungwoo dan sejujurnya membuatnya agak susah berkonsentrasi. Tapi Seungwoo mengangguk satu kali, dan mereka yang tengah menempel seperti dua sahabat— atau mungkin lebih— itu direkam untuk kemudian videonya diunggah di Internet.

Perasaan seperti hipokrit terbesar di dunia tentu saja membayangi hati keduanya. Tapi uang adalah uang. Bisnis hiburan adalah bisnis hiburan. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain patuh dan bersandiwara. Lagi dan lagi.

* * *

Seungwoo dan Wooseok sebetulnya bukannya  _ benci _ satu sama lain. Kata benci agaknya terlalu berat untuk menggambarkan perasaan yang mereka miliki. Hanya saja memang ada hostilitas yang cukup kental, kentara dari bagaimana mereka enggan berbagi ruang kecuali dibutuhkan— kecuali menghasilkan pamor dan pundi-pundi uang— dan tendensi untuk saling melempar sindiran yang sebenarnya tidak penting cuma karena  _ petty _ semata.

Tapi tentu saja bukan berarti perasaan tidak suka itu selalu ada, karena Wooseok juga manusia, yang jantungnya sering berdebar karena perlakuan Seungwoo tanpa ia meminta, tanpa ia inginkan— meski seringnya ternyata apa yang dilakukan Seungwoo itu semata karena ia yang lebih dahulu sadar ada kamera yang menyorot mereka.

Seperti hari ini, Wooseok terperanjat Seungwoo tiba-tiba merangkul tubuh kecilnya, dan tanpa suara maupun aba-aba apapun wajahnya dibenamkan ke rambut Wooseok (yang lupa dicuci pagi tadi, sebenarnya). Tangannya juga diraih dan telapaknya dipijit ringan. Entah bagaimana caranya Seungwoo tahu cara yang biasa ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan pegal yang muncul karena kebiasaannya menggenggam ponsel selama berjam-jam kalau tidak sedang bekerja.

Wooseok tidak bisa berdusta,  _ his heart skipped a beat _ karena perlakuan Seungwoo itu, meskipun lagi-lagi hanya pahit yang dirasakannya ketika bisikan mampir ke telinganya. “Jangan kabur. Manajer gue lagi ngerekam kita arah jam dua.”

Wooseok ingin berontak, tapi sadar sepenuhnya kalau tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti ini (apalagi terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau ia tidak suka Seungwoo di depan kamera) mungkin cuma akan merusak karir dan citra mereka berdua. Maka ditahannya segala protes yang sudah muncul di tenggorokan. 

Meski kemudian Wooseok menyadari, kalau keinginan untuk berontaknya itu tidak semata-mata karena tidak suka. _Tapi justru sebaliknya_. Wooseok takut terbiasa menerima perlakuan seperti ini cuma untuk kemudian diguyur kenyataan kalau semuanya tidak nyata. Dan di saat itu pula Wooseok menyadari, kalau mungkin, ada ketertarikan yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik sikap tidak bersahabatnya kepada Seungwoo selama ini.

* * *

“Bisa tidak ya? Saya maunya segera setelah  _ season  _ ini berakhir. Sepertinya belum ada rencana untuk  _ season  _ baru lagi tahun depan, ‘kan?” Wooseok dengan hati-hati menyampaikan permintaannya, menjaga agar emosinya tidak meresap keluar. Karena sejujurnya Wooseok  _ lelah _ . Lelah karena semakin lama rasanya ia bukannya berakting untuk pura-pura dekat dengan Seungwoo,  _ tapi sebaliknya _ , yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah pura-pura ia masih sama tidak sukanya dengan Seungwoo seperti sebelumnya.

_ It’s been two fucking years _ . Ini sudah drama ketiga di mana mereka bekerja bersama, sebagai pasangan. Sudah dua tahun mereka menjalani hubungan bisnis yang sangat aneh ini. Dan sekarang, sekarang setelah ia menyadari kalau ia justru menyimpan rasa pada lelaki yang pura-pura dibencinya, Wooseok sudah tidak sanggup lagi melakukan semua ini.

Staf di depannya ini mengetukkan ujung pulpennya ke meja, terlihat berpikir keras tentang bagaimana menjawab permintaan Wooseok itu. “Seharusnya nggak masalah. Sebentar lagi juga drama kamu selesai tayang. Tapi kamu tahu kan, kalau susah untuk langsung bilang bisa atau nggak soalnya perlu disampaikan dulu ke atas. Begini saja. Permintaan kamu sudah dicatat, nanti perkembangan lebih lanjut kami sampaikan ke manajer kamu, ya?”

Wooseok tahu mengabulkan permintaannya itu tidak akan mudah, dan jawaban seperti ini sudah sesuai dengan dugaannya. Bibir Wooseok terkatup rapat dan rahangnya mengeras, tapi ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengangguk hormat sebelum keluar ruangan.

* * *

Wooseok tergeragap bangun dari mimpi buruknya dikejar-kejar rentenir. Matanya mengerjap bingung. Tangannya mengelus dada lega ketika ia sudah yakin ia terbangun di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri. Untung ketukan pintu yang seakan hendak merobohkan gedung apartemennya itu cuma mimpi.

Tapi ia kembali terlonjak ketika bel rumahnya berdentang berkali-kali, seperti orang di depan pintunya sudah terlampau tidak sabar menunggunya, seperti Wooseok telah melakukan suatu kesalahan besar dan ia harus bertemu  _ sekarang juga _ .

Wooseok bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas menuju pintu meski ia masih bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan. Ada berbagai skenario yang berkelabat; apakah ada  _ schedule _ yang ia lupakan? Tapi manajernya tahu  _ password _ unitnya jadi tidak mungkin ia yang memencet bel dengan sangat tidak sabaran itu. Atau apakah ada kecelakaan buruk yang menimpa salah satu orang terdekatnya? Dan entah bagaimana menemukan alamatnya? Wooseok berdoa semoga tidak demikian. Atau ada kerabatnya yang betulan terlilit utang sehingga ia yang sekarang dikejar-kejar?

Kebingungan, Wooseok membuka pintu apartemennya dengan rambut dan pakaian masih awut-awutan, kantuk masih menggantung di matanya. 

“Bisa nggak, lo tuh kalo mau ngapa-ngapain mikir dan bilang dulu?”

Yang tidak Wooseok duga adalah  _ orang ini _ menyembur marah ke arahnya dengan nada suara yang meninggi dan amarah yang terasa menusuk. 

Tapi, bodohnya, Wooseok justru diam-diam merasa senang didatangi seperti ini karena ia pun, sejujurnya, rindu. Dengan segala interaksi mereka betapapun kalimat yang dipertukarkan hanya berupa sindiran atau tatapan sinis ke arah satu sama lain. Beberapa minggu belakangan di sekitar persiapannya meminta mundur dari semua ini ia berusaha menghindari Seungwoo. Sama sekali tidak sulit, karena memang mereka tidak pernah dengan sengaja bertemu untuk makan atau jalan-jalan— kecuali kalau ada perintah dari perusahaan. 

_ But he’s an actor _ , maka dipasangnya ekspresi paling malas sekaligus terganggu di wajahnya. “Iya, selamat sore. Seneng deh gue ada orang bertamu dengan penuh sopan santun kayak gini.”

Seungwoo maju satu langkah, masuk ke dalam apartemen tanpa dipersilakan. “ _ Cut it out _ . Lo pasti tau gue ngomongin apaan. Dan gue nggak ada waktu buat bermanis-manis sama orang kayak lo.”

“Gue tau lo ngomongin apaan tapi nggak tau kenapa gue minta berhenti bikin lo semarah ini. Harusnya lo sama jengahnya nggak sih? Atau sebenernya lo diem-diem suka jadi pasangan gue kemana-mana?” Wooseok sengaja memancing emosi yang lebih tua. Sekaligus bertaruh, siapa tahu ada jawaban yang agak diharapkan muncul dari bibir Seungwoo.

“Lo tau kita ngelakuin semuanya cuma demi duit.”

_ Well, that kinda hurt _ . 

“Seneng banget ternyata gue cuma dipake buat naikin karir dan nyari duit. Lo tuh sering lupa ya, gue juga manusia?”

Nada suara Seungwoo semakin meninggi. “ _ What _ ? Lo ngomong apaan sih? Kita berdua sama aja! Jangan tiba-tiba berlagak seolah lo paling jujur dan nggak butuh duit kayak gini.”

Wooseok menyeringai. Seberapapun ia merindukan bertengkar dengan Seungwoo, bukan berarti ia ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk berdebat di depan pintunya seperti ini. Maka sebelah tangannya diletakkan di dada Seungwoo dan didorongnya tubuh yang lebih tua hingga kakinya kembali di luar pintu. 

“Tapi gue udah nggak mau lagi, jadi,  _ bye _ .”

Pintu ditutup dan dikunci, diabaikannya gedoran yang terdengar hingga Seungwoo akhirnya menyerah dan pulang.

* * *

“Gue masih nggak paham mau lo tuh sebenernya apa.”

_ Here we go again _ .

Setelah kejadian pertama kali Seungwoo marah-marah kepadanya waktu itu, yang lebih tua tidak lantas menyerah. Wooseok lupa bagaimana lawan mainnya selama dua tahun belakangan ini bisa menjadi manusia paling ambisius sedunia kalau ia mau.

Berkali-kali harus mendengar keluhan tetangga apartemennya karena Seungwoo terlalu berisik di lorong berusaha mengetuk pintu dan membunyikan bel, serta ponsel yang notifikasinya meledak karena dibombardir pesan dari yang lebih tua, Wooseok akhirnya terpaksa memberikan password apartemennya kepada Seungwoo.

Biar dia bisa marah-marah di dalam saja, toh lagipula Wooseok bisa menyumpal telinganya dan memilih mengabaikan Seungwoo yang merepet mulai dari mengancam, menyuruh, hingga membujuknya untuk membatalkan permintaannya ke perusahaan.

Walaupun sepertinya itu satu keputusan yang salah. 

Karena bagaimanapun Seungwoo ada di sana, di ruangan yang sama dengannya, dan tanpa distraksi pekerjaan maupun kesadarannya yang baru tentang ketertarikannya kepada yang lebih tua, Wooseok jadi mulai menyadari banyak hal yang selama ini terlewatkan olehnya.

Misalnya kebiasaan Seungwoo untuk mengusap rambutnya ke belakang setiap ia frustasi— atau sekedar karena ia bosan dan tangannya ingin melakukan sesuatu. Atau bagaimana Wooseok baru menyadari kalau Seungwoo jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan yang selama ini ada di pikirannya— atau ini kacamata merah jambunya yang berbicara, entahlah— tapi kini Wooseok tahu bulu mata Seungwoo tipis dan begitu cantik membingkai mata rubahnya, atau hidungnya yang mancung dan sama tajamnya dengan garis di dagunya. 

Lalu juga ada kekhawatiran Wooseok yang kemudian muncul ketika berapa jam pun Seungwoo ada di apartemennya, ia tidak pernah terlihat menyantap apapun— ada kalanya Wooseok menawarinya makan karena tentu saja ia tidak sejahat itu, tapi Seungwoo menolak, mengangkat bahu seolah itu bukan masalah besar dan mengatakan ia memang tidak sering punya keinginan untuk makan apapun.

Masa istirahat berarti Seungwoo ke apartemennya hampir setiap hari cuma untuk mengganggunya, diselingi dengan terkapar sembarangan di permukaan manapun yang bisa ia duduki atau tiduri ketika ia lelah dalam usahanya meminta Wooseok untuk mengalah.

Pendek kata, mengijinkan Seungwoo ada di dalam apartemennya sama sekali tidak membantu ketertarikannya yang perlahan bermekaran menjadi … sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang Wooseok tidak berani untuk sematkan label padanya, karena rasanya semuanya akan menjadi terlalu nyata ketika ia akhirnya berani menamai perasaannya.

* * *

Wooseok sakit kepala juga akhirnya setiap hari didatangi dan harus menoleransi kehadiran orang lain di ruang yang seharusnya menjadi tempat yang aman baginya. Dan saat ini, tangan besar Seungwoo yang mengguncang-guncang bahunya sama sekali tidak membantu situasinya. 

“Wooseok, Wooseok. Liat gue. Oke gua nggak akan ganggu lo lagi kalo lo jawab pertanyaan gue,” mendengar itu membuat Wooseok mengangkat kepala. Wow, apakah akhirnya Seungwoo akan berhenti datang  _ setiap hari _ ke apartemennya? Bisa tidak ya, mereka nego biar Seungwoo datang, mungkin seminggu sekali? Wooseok ingin juga tetap bisa melihat wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu, tapi tidak sesering ini.

“Gue mau denger deh. Alasan lo, alasan yang sebenernya. Bukan nggak butuh duit, bukan udah males berantem sama gue, karena gue tau yang dua itu nggak bener.”

_ Uh-oh _ . 

Wooseok kembali berbaring, kepala ditutup bantal dan kakinya sengaja menjejak tubuh Seungwoo di ujung sofa. Tapi sekarang kakinya justru pergelangannya dicengkeram Seungwoo.

“Oh, nggak mau bilang? Oke kalo gitu gue gangguin tiap hari. Ngaku aja deh, Wooseok, lo sebenernya suka kan gue samperin kayak gini tiap hari?”

Wooseok mencengkeram bantal yang menutupi kepalanya erat-erat. Dia tahu Seungwoo hanya bertingkah seperti biasa, yang punya hobi memancing amarah Wooseok dengan berbagai cara. Tapi kalimatnya barusan  _ hits too close to home _ . Maka ditariknya kakinya dari pangkuan Seungwoo, dan ia bangkit berdiri. Bantal yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dilempar ke wajah Seungwoo. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia lepas kendali atas emosinya.

“Gue nggak mau lanjut soalnya gue suka sama lo, brengsek!”

Lalu Wooseok berlari keluar, tidak peduli ia tidak sempat menutup pintu, apalagi menunggu untuk melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang terpampang di wajah Seungwoo akibat perkataannya.

_ Apa yang terjadi barusan _ ?

Beberapa menit setelah Wooseok pergi Seungwoo masih terpaku di tempatnya duduk. Kepalanya mengulang-ulang beberapa detik yang terasa berlalu begitu cepat tadi. Yang mendominasi isi otaknya saat ini adalah satu tanda tanya besar dengan tanda tanya lain di sekelilingnya. Yang terutama tentu saja:  _ apa dia tidak salah dengar _ ? Lalu diikuti dengan deretan kenapa? Kok bisa? Sejak kapan? Lalu bagaimana?  _ Apa yang sudah aku lakukan _ ?

Derap langkah yang terdengar menggaung tidak biasa membuat Seungwoo menoleh cepat. Tetangga apartemen Wooseok, ternyata. Hanya saja ia kemudian menyadari Wooseok tidak menutup pintu saat pergi.

Berat langkah Seungwoo saat ia menuju ke sana, tangan menggenggam kenop pintu dan beribu kontemplasi berkelebatan dalam pikiran.

Lalu, pintu pun ditutup.

Dan Seungwoo kembali duduk di kursi, berniat menunggu hingga Wooseok kembali lagi.

* * *

Sudah dua jam ia berjalan kesana kemari tanpa tujuan, berusaha menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ketika berpapasan dengan orang lain berharap tidak ada yang mengenalnya. Setelah berayun-ayun di taman selama setengah jam penuh dan hari mulai gelap, Wooseok pun memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang. Hari sudah semakin dingin, dan kalau selama ini harusnya Seungwoo sudah pulang, iya kan?

Wooseok menyeret kakinya melewati halaman gedung apartemennya yang tidak seberapa luas. Ternyata menghabiskan waktu di luar selama itu tanpa membawa ponsel maupun dompet cukup sulit juga. Perutnya berbunyi nyaring tepat ketika ia hendak mendorong pintu lobi. Tapi baru satu kakinya melangkah memasuki  _ threshold _ pintu, namanya diteriakkan dari arah elevator yang pintunya baru saja terbuka.

Semua pasang mata yang ada di sekitar tempat itu langsung menoleh ke arah Seungwoo dengan langkah-langkah panjangnya menyeberangi lobi. Selain Wooseok, karena dia langsung balik badan dan kembali berlari keluar.

Tapi tentu saja jangkauan langkah dan stamina Seungwoo tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengejar yang lebih muda. Bahu dan lengan Wooseok diraih untuk menahan tubuhnya, sebelum cengkeraman itu turun ke pergelangan tangan.

“Gue nungguin dari tadi di apart, dan baru mau nyariin lo. Kita bahas baik-baik,  _ please _ ? Gue janji nggak akan maksa-maksa buat cabut permintaan lo ke perusahaan lagi. Gue udah bilang kan, tadi? Kalo lo kasih tau alasannya gue bakal nggak ganggu lo lagi.”

Tubuh Wooseok berputar karena momentum tarikan Seungwoo. Tapi selain itu ia tetap bergeming. Matanya menolak menatap ke arah Seungwoo yang tangannya masih longgar melingkari pergelangan tangannya, meski ia tahu betul tidak akan sulit bagi Seungwoo untuk mengerahkan kekuatan dan mencengkeramnya erat.

Seungwoo mencoba menarik Wooseok ke arah gedung, dan ketika tidak ada penolakan— meskipun juga Wooseok tidak dengan senang hati menuruti tarikannya— Seungwoo melanjutkan membimbing mereka berdua masuk, diabaikannya tatapan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

* * *

“Pulang sana,” gumam Wooseok dengan muka terbenam di antara kedua lututnya setelah sekian menit terlewati dalam diam.

“Kayaknya gue perlu minta maaf dulu sama lo.”

“Ya udah kalo gitu minta maaf terus pulang.”

Seungwoo menarik napas, berusaha mengingatkan diri kalau situasi saat ini sudah sangat berbeda dengan beberapa jam yang lalu. Artinya, ia tidak bisa sembarangan marah-marah atau memancing amarah Wooseok. “Jujur lo sama sekali nggak beda jadi gue bertanya-tanya apa gue aja yang halu.”

Tubuh Wooseok menegang, punggungnya membusur lebih jauh tanpa intensi. “Halu. Jadi sana pulang.”

“Bisa nggak,  _ stop  _ nyuruh gue pulang?”

“Nggak bisa,” Wooseok berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, “sana pulang.”

Dengan wajah tersembunyi Wooseok tersenyum kecil mendengar suara erangan serta suara Seungwoo menepuk kepalanya sendiri saking frustasi.

“Gue tuh ya. Tadinya pengen ngomong sama lo. Bukan sama belakang kepala lo kayak gini. Tapi karena kayaknya lo nggak ada niatan buat angkat kepala, gue bilang aja di sini.” Seungwoo menghentikan kalimatnya, menunggu siapa tahu Wooseok kemudian bersedia melihat ke arahnya. Ketika Wooseok tetap bergeming, ia akhirnya melanjutkan. “ _ Sorry _ .  _ Sorry _ gue nggak tau. Walaupun dipikir lagi sebenernya bukan salah gue juga ya gue nggak tau. Tapi gue juga nggak mengelak kalo beberapa minggu terakhir gue brengsek banget ke lo. Gue nggak akan minta lo buat jadi  _ couple _ drama lagi, gue juga nggak mau jadi orang jahat yang manfaatin perasaan lo demi duit.”

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik. Dan tidak ada suara apapun di ruangan itu selain suara detak-detik jam dinding di atas kepala mereka. 

Seungwoo lantas kaget sendiri waktu Wooseok menengadah, sudah mengantisipasi kalau ia pada akhirnya harus pulang dalam keadaan setelah bermonolog seperti itu. 

“Oke,” kata Wooseok tanpa berelaborasi lebih jauh.

Seungwoo menatap Wooseok kebingungan— dan baru disadarinya ini pertama kalinya ia menatap mata bening Wooseok dalam beberapa jam terakhir. “ … Oke apa?”

“Oke kita lanjut lagi akting jadi  _ couple _ . Besok gue bilang ke manajemen.”

Tidak salah, ‘kan, kalau Seungwoo kemudian menampar pipinya sendiri? Karena, kok tiba-tiba jadi begini? Tampaknya hari ini betul-betul tidak lebih dari sekadar halusinasinya semata dengan segala momen  _ roller-coaster _ nya.

Wooseok mengernyit mendengar suara tamparan keras itu, dan kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam melihat pipi Seungwoo perlahan semakin memerah. Tangannya hampir terulur untuk menyentuh, barangkali untuk merasakan bagaimana kulit itu memanas di bawah sentuhannya, meski untung saja berhasil ditahannya dan dikepalkan di pangkuan setelah kakinya yang tertekuk kini telah terjulur ke lantai.

“Jangan dipukul-pukul kepalanya nanti makin bodoh.”

Seungwoo berhenti memukuli pipinya, lalu berganti menjadi menarik-narik rambutnya yang sudah agak memanjang. “Telat kayaknya ini udah bodoh, soalnya gue bingung banget.”

Wooseok mengedikkan bahu. “ _ Sorry _ ,” walaupun dalam suaranya tidak ada maaf-maafnya sama sekali. “Tapi gue bingungnya udah duluan jadi sekarang gantian?”

Seungwoo menatap Wooseok kesal tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

“Jadi lo kapan mau pulang?”

Tatapan kesal itu menjadi  _ semakin kesal _ .

Wooseok tidak tahan lagi, tawanya tersembur melihat ekspresi Seungwoo. “Perasaan tuh gue deh, yang keceplosan bilang naksir. Kenapa lo yang lebih bingung sih?”

“Kaget. Jujur gue kaget banget. Tapi, Wooseok, ini kita cuma sekedar gencatan senjata aja nggakpapa, ‘kan? Gue nggak bisa bilang bakal usaha buat suka lo balik atau gimana.”

Wooseok menatap Seungwoo seperti ia baru saja memunculkan dua cula di kepalanya. “Kalo lo langsung suka cuma karena gue bilang suka, mending gue nggak jadi suka aja lah. Males banget suka sama orang gampang ganti pendirian.”

Sekarang gantian Seungwoo yang tertawa. Rasanya aneh sekali menerima fakta kalau pria kecil dengan mulut pedas itu baru saja bilang ia  _ suka _ padanya. Sejenak ia lupa kalau tentu saja, Wooseok di depannya ini walau bagaimanapun tetap Wooseok yang sudah lama dikenalnya. Yang mulut dan tatapannya tajam berbanding terbalik dengan garis wajahnya yang lembut dan sering disalahartikan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari ini, atau bahkan justru dalam beberapa pekan terakhir ini, Seungwoo menghela napas lega.

Tangannya terulur ke arah Wooseok, mengajak bersalaman tanda damai.

Wooseok sekarang melihatnya seperti tumbuh cula ketiga. 

“Ngapain salaman segala. Pulang sana.”

* * *

Seperti sekadar berakhirnya  _ break _ biasa setelah drama usai, seperti mereka tidak baru saja membuat manajemen gempar karena perubahan rencana yang serba mendadak, Seungwoo dan Wooseok pun kembali menjadi pasangan yang dipajang perusahaan, dan bahkan sudah menandatangani kontrak untuk syuting drama  _ season _ selanjutnya. Bedanya, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi permintaan untuk ruang tunggu yang terpisah berseberangan gedung, atau sindir-sindiran yang terjadi di lorong. Keduanya berteman dengan akur, saling sapa (atau saling tonjok di bahu) ketika berpapasan setelah  _ meeting _ yang berbeda, atau saling bertukar pesan maupun panggilan telepon untuk membahas pekerjaan selanjutnya (atau sekadar “temenin gue nonton horror lewat telepon”).

Dan yang paling lega tentu saja adalah para manajer mereka berdua— yang sekarang juga sudah berteman dan bahkan sering minum-minum bersama (mengeluhkan kelakukan dua artis yang mereka pegang itu) setelah Seungwoo dan Wooseok diantar pulang.

“Gue minta ijin buat kenal lo lebih baik lagi, ya?” kata Seungwoo suatu hari sebelum ia diturunkan di depan gedung apartemennya. 

Benar, akhir-akhir ini justru terkadang mereka berangkat dan pulang bersama jika hendak menghadiri  _ schedule _ di tempat yang sama dengan salah satu manajer mereka.  _ Penghematan sumber daya _ , kalau kata manajemen, dan  _ mereka pacaran beneran!!  _ kalau kata fans.

Wooseok bergidik ngeri mendengar pertanyaan Seungwoo, tapi pipinya merona. “Geli banget,” jawabnya.

Seungwoo memutar bola matanya. “Biar lo tau ini, jadi nggak ada drama keceplosan sama kaget-kagetan lagi.”

Wooseok walaupun badannya kecil tapi tangannya tidak kalah besar dengan Seungwoo, dan telapak tangannya yang lebar itu digunakan untuk mendorong wajah Seungwoo ke arah pintu. “Iya. Kayak lo nggak tiap hari pergi sama gue aja deh. Chat sama telfon juga tiap hari. Sana turun.”

Manajer yang dari tadi pura-pura tidak dengar percakapan mereka baru bersuara setelah pintu mobil berdebam menutup dan Seungwoo berjalan masuk gedung. “Coba itu es kopi tempelin ke muka biar nggak merah-merah lagi,” katanya menggoda.

“Atau dilempar ke depan biar kena kamu kayaknya oke ya, Kak?” Wooseok menyeringai ke arah kaca tengah agar mereka berdua bertemu tatap.

Manajer Wooseok tertawa keras-keras tapi tidak menggoda lebih jauh.

* * *

“Kok gue nggak ditungguin, sih,” keluh Seungwoo begitu ia masuk ruang tunggu dan langsung duduk untuk menerima riasan wajah. 

Wooseok tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari  _ game _ yang sedang dimainkannya, wajahnya sendiri sudah terpulas  _ make-up _ meski rambutnya belum sempat ditata. “Gue bilang kemarin apa, kalo setengah tujuh nggak ada kabar gue cabut duluan.”

“Gue cuma telat tiga menit padahal.”

Wooseok mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. “Telat ya telat,” gumamnya. Jarinya kini bergulir di beranda media sosial yang berisi para penggemar mereka berdua tengah bersiap untuk menonton  _ live talk show _ mereka berdua.

“Bangsat ini apaan,” Wooseok tiba-tiba mengumpat keras-keras, membuat beberapa staf menoleh ke arahnya.

“Ada apa?” Seungwoo yang bertanya, matanya menatap lewat pantulan cermin.

Wooseok mengangkat kepala, dan ketika tatapan mereka berdua bersirobok, Wooseok buru-buru menunduk kembali. “Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa.  _ Sorry, sorry _ .”

Seungwoo tidak percaya, tapi untuk sementara ia membiarkan pertanyaannya menggantung di udara.

* * *

Wooseok masih uring-uringan bahkan lima belas menit sebelum waktu mereka  _ on-air _ . Seungwoo menduga sumber kekesalan itu ada di gawai yang dipegang Wooseok, karena ia berkali-kali melototi layar di sana, terkadang juga benda itu dibanting pelan ke sofa tempat mereka duduk. Meski beberapa detik kemudian diambil lagi, dan siklus marah-marah itu diulang kembali.

Seungwoo berusaha menginterpretasikan apa yang dikeluhkan Wooseok dari omelan panjang pendeknya.

“Ngambek, katanya? Ngambek? Gue?? Ngambek?? Ha!”

Seungwoo tidak tahu apa yang dibahas tapi semua orang juga tahu Wooseok  _ tukang ngambek _ , seperti sekarang, dengan bibir mengerucut, kening berkerut, dan sumpah serapah meluncur dari bibirnya.

“Karena nggak enak??? Bangsat. Gue nggak tau sih tapi kayaknya sih nggak mungkin nggak enak.”

“Kalian padahal kan udah tau jarinya sepanjang apa.”

Apanya yang tidak enak? Jari? Seungwoo memperhatikan jari-jarinya sendiri. Apa mungkin ini tentang dia? Dia memang cukup terkenal di Internet dengan jari-jarinya yang kurus dan panjang.

“Boro-boro main. Ciuman aja nggak pernah kalo bukan karena syuting.”

Oke sekarang Seungwoo hampir yakin memang  _ dia _ yang sedang dibicarakan. Jadi ia beringsut mendekat, dan dengan mudah dagunya ditempatkan di bahu sempit Wooseok. “Gitu? Mau dicium kalo nggak lagi syuting memangnya?”

Wooseok menoleh cepat, bibir mereka kini hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari dua senti. “Kata siapa?” pekik Wooseok tertahan. Hampir berteriak, tapi sadar kalau jarak mereka begitu dekat. 

Kalau Seungwoo belum yakin, sekarang ia tahu kalau yang dilihat Wooseok di Internet ada hubungannya dengan dia.

“Kalau mau gue cium beneran sekarang,” bisik Seungwoo lirih dengan napas yang hangat terhembus ke bibir Wooseok, sekaligus memberi kesempatan Wooseok untuk menolak.

“Kata siapa?” Wooseok ikut berbisik, menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang sudah diutarakan tadi.

Tidak mendengar penolakan, Seungwoo menghabiskan sedikit jarak yang tersisa, memberikan kecupan lambat-lambat ke bibir tipis Wooseok. Dan dibimbing kebiasaannya ketika syuting dengan Wooseok, tangannya hinggap ke pinggang ramping yang lebih muda, meremas lembut di sana. Perlahan-lahan tangannya bergerak turun untuk memegangi pangkal paha Wooseok, memberikan usapan-usapan lembut tapi mengundang di sana.

Ketika Seungwoo memundurkan kepalanya tangan Wooseok sigap membawanya kembali turun dengan tangan yang ditempatkan di belakang leher. 

Seungwoo tertawa di bibir Wooseok, dan tawa rendah itu mengirimkan gelenyar menyenangkan di sekujur tubuh Wooseok. “Nanti lagi, oke? Nanti gue mampir ke apart habis dari sini.” Seungwoo mundur, lalu sedikit saliva di sudut bibir Wooseok diusapnya dengan ujung ibu jari. “Kalo mau, gue kasih  _ lebih _ .”

* * *

Kata siapa kalau merupakan ide bagus untuk naik ke atas panggung dengan janji  _ lebih _ membayangi pikiran? Wooseok mau mengajukan gugatan karena ia seperti kehilangan kendali atas isi kepalanya sendiri selama acara berlangsung.

Tapi yang akan ia tuntut pertanggungjawaban terlebih dulu tentu saja  _ Han fucking Seungwoo _ , yang tidak berhenti menyentuhnya, di mana saja. Tangannya merangkul pinggang Wooseok dan mengelus-elus punggungnya. Ketika tertawa tubuhnya condong ke tubuh Wooseok, membuat Wooseok merinding ketika suara tawa itu terasa di tengkuknya. Ketika pertanyaan-pertanyaan santai tengah dilemparkan, Seungwoo menggenggam kelingking Wooseok seperti ia tengah meyakinkan diri kalau memang benar ada Wooseok di sisinya, juga seperti ia tengah menunjukkan pada Wooseok kalau mereka ada di situasi yang sama, situasi di mana mereka tidak bisa menahan diri untuk saling menyentuh satu sama lain.

Ketika Seungwoo yakin pandangan  _ fans _ di depan mereka terhalang, tangannya berpindah ke belakang meremas-remas bokong Wooseok dengan  _ sama sekali tidak lembut _ . Remasan itu keras, penuh intensi, dan Wooseok benar-benar kesulitan menahan diri untuk turun panggung sekarang juga dan menyerahkan diri untuk digarap Seungwoo.

Bukan hanya sekali dua kali Wooseok berusaha memperingatkan Seungwoo dengan melotot tajam ke arahnya. Tapi Seungwoo selalu tersenyum manis menjawab pelototannya— karena ia tahu Wooseok bukannya  _ tidak mau _ , tapi justru sebaliknya, sentuhannya membuat Wooseok dilanda  _ ingin _ yang semakin sulit untuk ditahan.

(Beberapa kali hal itu ditangkap penggemar yang kemudian membuat mereka bersorak senang, mengira keduanya telah berbaikan setelah Wooseok ‘ngambek’ pagi tadi).

* * *

Begitu acara berakhir dan mereka kembali ke ruang tunggu, yang pertama kali dilakukan Wooseok adalah mencari manajernya sendiri. 

“Kak! Mobilnya aku bawa, ya. Aku pulang sama Seungwoo. Dadah!”

Lalu ditariknya Seungwoo untuk bergegas menuju parkiran. Dalam hati bersyukur hari ini mereka tidak mengenakan pakaian sponsor sehingga tidak ada waktu yang perlu dihabiskan untuk berganti baju.

Seungwoo senyum-senyum melihat tubuh kecil Wooseok berlari-lari tidak sabaran. Tapi ia tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menggoda yang lebih muda, karena yang saat ini telah menegang di dalam celananya juga memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan Wooseok: segera sampai rumah dan melaksanakan apa yang sudah dijanjikan tadi.

Baru saja keduanya duduk berdampingan di kursi depan, seperti sama-sama membaca pikiran mereka menoleh untuk saling tatap. Ketika akal sehat sudah diberangus nafsu maka saat itulah semua hal yang wajar dilakukan akan lenyap dari kepala.

Karena itulah setelah bibir mereka bertemu dan saling melumat satu bisikan entah dari siapa kemudian mengubah segala rencana dalam pikiran. “Gue kayaknya nggak tahan kalo harus nunggu sampe apart dulu.”

Lalu kaki dan tangan saling terpaut dan menjejak ke sana kemari saat dua orang itu bergegas pindah ke bangku belakang. 

Pakaian satu per satu ditanggalkan, dan ada banyak hal yang mereka syukuri hari ini. Salah satunya adalah bagaimana kaca mobil orang-orang dengan pekerjaan yang sama seperti mereka selalu  _ gelap _ dan berlapis film keamanan untuk melindungi mereka dari mata yang mungkin penasaran.

(Meskipun mungkin goyangan yang cukup keras yang mereka timbulkan akan sulit untuk dijelaskan. Tapi sekali lagi, di saat seperti ini akal sehat semuanya sudah berterbangan dari kepala).

* * *

“Telat nggak sih kalo gue baru bilang sekarang kalo gue juga suka?” Seungwoo berkata setelah Wooseok selesai memarkirkan mobil di  _ basement _ apartemennya.

Wooseok menepuk daerah selangkangan yang batangnya tadi telah singgah di dalam tubuhnya itu. “Duluan dia ngomongnya.”

“ …  _ Sorry _ . Gue ikut naik kan ya ini? Gue mau minta maaf dengan lebih baik lagi. Lo tadi bilang pengen … nyobain nggak pake pengaman, ‘kan?”

Wooseok memutar bola mata. “ _ Setelah semuanya yang lu lakuin ke gue, harusnya gue digendong naik sampe atas nggak sih _ ?”

  
  



End file.
